Snow skis and poles are cumbersome items to carry together because of their length and because four (4) separate items must be carried together. The traditional method of transporting skis and poles involves placing the running surfaces of the skis together and balancing the skis in a horizontal position on one shoulder with one hand and using the opposite hand to carry the ski poles. Several problems arise in connection with this method of carrying these items. To begin with lifting the skis and attempting to balance them on a shoulder with one hand and thereafter picking up the ski poles to carry them with the other hand involves some inconvenient and difficult movements. In some cases a skier may require assistance in order to get the skis balanced on one shoulder with one hand and to pick up and carry the poles with the opposite hand. Additionally, after use these skis may be dirty and carrying them on one's shoulder may cause the carrier's garment to become soiled. Furthermore, because the skis are carried in a horizontal position the possibility exists that the skis or poles may be caused to strike inadvertently another person.
When a skier has to remain in one position for a period of time such as in some type of line for a ski ticket or a chair or gondola lift, the skis commonly are held in a vertical position with one end resting on the ground with one hand and the ski poles are held in a vertical position with one end resting on the ground with the other hand. In other words, both of the skier's hands are required to handle his equipment. Obviously, this makes it difficult for the skier to handle a ticket, to remove or adjust an article of clothing or to do anything other than attend to his equipment.
Some devices have been developed to enable a skier to carry his skis and poles with one hand. Two (2) disadvantages reside in such devices. The first disadvantage resides in the fact that the devices are somewhat bulky and require a place for storage during the time the skier utilizes his equipment for skiing. Additionally, such devices generally require the skier to carry the skis and poles in a horizontal position which gives rise to the danger that a fellow skier or other person may be struck accidentally by the skis or poles.
One apparatus presently available which enables a skier to carry his skis and poles with one hand with the skis in a vertical position may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,842 to Roda. In the Roda structure a ski tip receiver defining a cylindrical opening is mounted fixedly on each ski. The axes of the cylindrical openings extend in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the skis and are adapted to receive the tips of the ski poles. Accordingly, when the tips of the ski poles have been inserted into the cylindrical openings the ski poles project in a direction perpendicular to that of the skis. Thus, the ski poles may rest upon the skier's shoulders to permit the skis to maintain a vertical position behind him. A disadvantage of the Roda device resides in the fact that the ski poles must project in a horizontal direction which make them somewhat difficult to manage in a crowded surrounding. Additionally, the skier must grip the poles firmly together in order to prevent the skis from separating. Furthermore, nothing retains the poles within the cylinders giving rise to the possibility that a ski may slip off the end of a pole and be lost or strike someone.
It would be desirable to provide a ski and pole carrier for a pair of skis and a pair of ski poles which could be stored easily and preferably on the person of the skier at all times and which would enable the skier to carry the skis and poles in one hand. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a ski and pole carrier which would enable the skier to carry the skis in a vertical position close to his body and to carry the poles at an acute angle with respect to the skis so that they would not project horizontally from the body of the skier. Additionally, it would be preferable to provide a ski and pole carrier which would clamp the skis together without additional effort on the part of the skier.